I've Lived
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Based off the One Republic song I've lived. Jack's thoughts before he dies and Rose's final letter to Lizzie.


Jack felt relief wash through him as he heard her repeat the words that he had managed to force out through the shivers and the pain. The words that would make sure she'd go on with her life, whether he was with her or not. With no boat in sight, he knew that he wouldn't be with her, that the next few moments were to be his last. He had known it the moment he had put her on the lifeboat and Cal had informed him that he always won.

Jack knew that he hadn't won, but he felt good knowing that Cal hadn't won either. That one way or another, Rose will make sure that she remains free of him. There was a wall there now, between Rose and her old life. Hopefully she won't regret the jump down from first class status. It may not be a life of luxery, but at least she'll be free to follow her dream. He hoped that she would choose to stay the course that they had decided to travel on Titanic, when she had told him that she was getting off the ship with him. He may not be with her, but she'd at least have a chance at the kind of life she wanted before they had even met.

His heart ached at the thought of leaving Rose by herself, grieving him and living their dreams on her own. It hurt to think of her with another man as well, but he hoped that someday she could find it in her heart to love again. To risk the hurt and the grief for the joy and laughter that love could bring. It had brought so much happiness to him in his short life, even if it had only lasted for three short days, but it was an experience that he never would regret and would do all over again.

He didn't want Rose to suffer or be in pain, but he knew that she would be, especially in the life that she had chosen for herself, but he had faith that she'll see it through and live through that pain. Use that fire inside her and come out stronger for it. When they meet again, he wanted her to say that she had lived. That she had made each and every day count. That her dreams came true and she did not have one regret.

He wished that he could be there for her to witness it all. To go through the laughter and the pain. But he was satisfied that he made it possible for her to even have the life she wanted to live.

Other than that, Jack had no regrets. He was going to die content, knowing that he had seen all that he could see of the world, that he had done everything imaginable. He had traveled across the United States and across Europe. He had met interesting people and made interesting friends. He had fallen in love and knew what true love was in it's purest form. He had not lied when he told Rose that winning that ticket was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was indeed grateful. He was grateful for the life that he had lived in such a short time and he could happily go to meet his parents being able to say that he had done it all. He had seen so many places, have done so many things. He may only be twenty years old, but he had a lifetime of experiences. He may be young, but unlike so many people that perished that night, he was one of the few that could raise his cup and say that he had truly lived.

…..

Rose Dawson Calvert slipped into her bed, her journal in hand as she took one last look at her pictures. It had been a long, well lived life. She had truly made each and every day count. Every minute of every day had been dedicated to one person, her savior, Jack Dawson. She couldn't believe that it's been 84 years since she had seen him last. Far too long of a time. She felt a sense of relief, knowing that this long life would be over soon and that she could finally go and meet him once more. But first, she had one more journal entry to make...

Dearest Lizzie,

If you are reading this, it means that I have gone to meet my Jack at last. I know that he is eagerly awaiting me, wanting to hear the adventures of the life he had given me. But first, I want to write and say goodbye to you and leave behind some advice from your crazy old grandmother.

Lizzie, I know that life has not been easy for you, with your parents passing away and having to take such good care of me, but now that my life coming to an end most of the burden will lift off of your young shoulders, I hope that you make the best of it. That you find someone, that will jump when you jump. That will swim the rising waters with you.

I hope that when faced with adversity, you stay and ride it out instead of giving in and running away like everyone else. I hope that you find the kind of love that I had found with Jack and that it lasts forever like mine had for him. I had never stopped loving Jack. What we had was true and pure. He gave his life for me. I hope that the one you love won't have to do such a thing, but would be willing to. I hope that you ride out the good and bad times together and give each other all you have. Like your grandfather and I. Even though he wasn't Jack, I truly did love your grandfather. He taught me how to love again. He saved me from being a cold broken woman and had helped me keep my final promise to Jack. He never left my side, not even once. That, my dear Lizzie is what I want for you.

I hope that you don't suffer, but if you do experience pain, ride it out. Don't let it destroy you. Face it head on with the fire that I know you had inherited from me. I hope that at the end of your life, you can say what I am saying now. That you've done it all and lived life to the fullest. That you made it count.

I wish that I can be there to see you through all the happiness of the pain that life has in store. That I can be there to with the advice that only age and wisdom can give. But I know you will have a happy life. That you will take the lesson of Titanic and live each day as if it were your last. That you'll make it count.

Because that's what I have done, Lizzie. I took Jack's gift to me and I made it count. I've see it all. I've been to so many places, seen so many things. I had made all my dreams come true and then some. I did not waste a single day of Jack's gift. I made it a life well lived. I've owned every second of this life. I've done everything, have been everywhere. Now at the end of my life, I can raise my cup, return to my Jack, and honestly say that I've lived.


End file.
